


Kiss the Pain Away

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Valentino's suffered a lot of injuries over the year, but it's all made worse by the fact that his soulmate is out there somewhere, and they have the power to heal him with their touch.





	Kiss the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanisAngel26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sweetie <3

**_Tavullia - 1993_ **

Valentino was a teenager when he had his first bad injury, the sight of blood making him nauseous as he winced in pain. He was sprawled out on the grass, staring at the sky as the clouds drifted by, the smell of dirt making him feel like he could just lay there forever, let nature take him back.

Uccio ditched his bike, rushing over to him with wide eyes, as Valentino grinned.

Now was his chance to see the whole soulmate thing in action.

Him and Uccio were inseparable, always had been, drawn to each other like moths to a flame.

Like soulmates.

Uccio was staring at him in horror, his hands clenched in fists against his head.

“What do I do?” Uccio’s eyes darted to Valentino’s injured arm, his face pale as he grimaced.

“Just hold my hand.” Valentino was sure that he would be healed, that Uccio would take his pain away and heal his scars.

Uccio grabbed his uninjured hand without hesitation, clutching it tight as he kissed at his hand like a servant paying tribute to his king.

Valentino felt safe, the pain fading as Uccio stroked his hair, mumbling words of comfort and making him smile.

But the blood was still oozing from the wound, the pain throbbing along the tendon with each beat of his heart.

“You’re not my soulmate.” Valentino poked at his wound before scrunching his face up in disgust, the stabbing pain made him gasp for air.

Uccio gagged, and Valentino squeezed his hand a little tighter, white spots dancing in front of his vision as his head slumped back against the ground.

“Fuck, Valentino, I’m going to get help.”

Valentino wasn’t sure what hurt more, his arm, or the fact that the person he was closest to in the whole wide world wasn’t his soulmate.

He held Uccio’s hand the entire time they were in the ambulance, hoping that it just took time to see the effects of the bond.

But there was nothing.

Valentino woke up drowsy from the painkillers to see Uccio sitting beside his bed, the bags under his eyes advertising exactly how little sleep he’d got. Glancing down, Valentino could see that Uccio was still holding his hand, making good on his promise never to leave him.

“I’m sorry.” Tears streamed down Uccio’s cheek, and Valentino wanted to wipe them away but his body wouldn’t cooperate.

“It’s not your fault I fell off my bike.”

“I’m sorry I’m not your soulmate.”

“You’re still my best friend, right?” Valentino laughed but it turned into a cough as the pain shot through his body.

“You’re never getting rid of me.”

***

**_Cervera - 2005_ **

It was a hot summer day, and Marc felt like an ant under a magnifying glass behind the thick dusty windows. School was so boring, and all he wanted to do was ride his bike.

He loved being on the bike, he knew that was his destiny, and he was going do everything in his power to race in MotoGP.

Just like his hero – Valentino Rossi.

Marc doodled pictures of bikes and sketched the tracks that he’d raced on, covering his exercise book in scribbles as his teacher droned on about soulmates. It was all white noise to him, and he stared out the window as the softly spoken teacher carried on talking about how to recognise the signs, because soulmates only worked if people were open to it.

That struck fear into Marc’s heart, he didn’t want to be open to anyone.

All he wanted was to race.

*

Marc tried to sneak in past his mum, but it was no use, Alex ran to him the second that he was through the door, smiling as he tottered over for a hug.

There was no way that he could avoid his mum now, so he took Alex’s hand and headed for the kitchen, where there was always a cookie waiting for him.

“Did you have fun at school today?”

Marc groaned, his mum always asked the same question, and he always gave the same answer.

“It was so boring, all everyone did was talk about soulmates.”

His mum handed him a cookie, it felt like a reward for having to tolerate another day of school.

“One day, when you’re older, you’ll understand what all the fuss is about.”

Marc shook his head, Alex smiling as he nibbled at his cookie, copying everything that Marc did.

“I don’t think so. There’s no way that Valentino Rossi is wasting time thinking about soulmates.”

“Oh really?” His mum raised an eyebrow, but Marc couldn’t imagine the great Valentino Rossi sitting around talking about soulmates. He had better things to do with his time.

“Really.”

***

**_Tavullia - 2005_ **

Luca charged out of school, and he rushed up to Valentino with a smile on his face, waving a piece of paper as though it was a kite.

“I drew this for you.”

Valentino admired the picture of himself, the curly locks captured perfectly in crayon, and he ruffled Luca’s hair as he looked at him with big eyes, waiting for his approval.

“It’s a perfect match.” Valentino held the picture up next to his face, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes as Luca laughed.

It was one of the nice things about his job, race weekends were chaos, a test of endurance and that was before they even got on the track, but he was home for most of the week, which meant that he could pick Luca up from school.

He felt more like his uncle than his brother sometimes, as weird as that sounded in his head, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Valentino held Luca’s hand the entire way home, the blossoms shaking loose in the wind and catching in his wild curls, showering the world with colour.

When they got home, Luca rushed straight to the kitchen, standing on his tiptoes as he tried to reach the sweetie jar that was sitting on top of the fridge, and Valentino couldn’t help but laugh as he got the jar down for him.

He was sure that their mum knew that he let Luca have sweeties, but let them pretend that it was a secret in the interests of brotherly bonding.

Valentino let Luca pick out one thing, and he took the lollipop with a smile, rushing through to the tv, but instead of putting his cartoons on, he just sat there with a thoughtful look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I heard the teacher talking about soulmates.”

Valentino sat down next to Luca, letting him crawl on to his lap even though he was getting a little too big for all that. But this felt like the kind of talk that needed a hug, for him more than Luca.

“When will I find my soulmate?” Luca’s big blue eyes were staring at him, and Valentino’s heart pounded, his mum had made it clear that she thought all this soulmate stuff was silly, but he didn’t want Luca to think like that.

When he was old enough he could make his own opinions about soulmates.

“When you’re older.”

“How old?” Luca proudly told everyone that he was seven and three-quarters, so desperate to be older, to not be seen as a little kid anymore.

“The feelings start when you’re a teenager, but that doesn’t mean that you’ll meet your soulmate then.”

“I don’t want to wait that long.” Luca sighed, folding his arms dramatically as though fate could be told what to do.

“You have to wait until you’re older so that you can have…” Valentino paused, talking about soulmates was one thing, but talking about sex would definitely get him a row from his mum. “Grown up hugs.”

Luca sniggered, rolling his eyes as Valentino scrunched up his face.

“I’m nearly eight, I know about sex.” Luca laughed just at the mention of sex, and Valentino wondered who on earth had told him about that. Although when he was that age, there was no internet to look these things up on.

“Then you’ll know that you have to wait.” Valentino cuddled Luca closer, the embarrassment fading.

“How do people know that they’re soulmates?”

“Your soulmate has magical powers that can heal all of your injuries.” Valentino glanced at the scars on his arms, and they were just a small selection of the scars that covered his body.

“Really?” Luca smiled, his eyes lit up as he looked at the scar on Valentino’s arm, the one that Uccio had tried to kiss better, but it had stubbornly refused to be healed by his lips. “Why haven’t you met your soulmate?”

“When the time is right, then fate will arrange for us to meet.” Valentino smiled, his eyes glazed over as he wondered when fate would stop teasing him and just let him meet his soulmate.

“I can’t wait to meet my soulmate.”

“Me too.” Valentino wondered what his soulmate was up to, and if they were thinking of him, dreaming of the day that they were finally together. “Do you want to watch the races?”

It wasn’t vanity that made Valentino watch his own races, but a desire to be the best, to take any and every advantage that he could get over his rivals.

“When I’m older can I race?” Luca fluttered his eyelashes, and Valentino ruffled his hair, he could tell that he’d been thinking about it for a while, always wanting to know every little detail about the races.

“Only if mum says you can.”

Luca pouted, and Valentino knew that it wasn’t going to be the last time Luca asked about racing.

***

**_Rufea - 2008_ **

Marc raced around the dirt track at Rufea, his brother and his best friend trailing behind him, which was right where he wanted them to be.

He couldn’t believe that finding his soulmate would feel better than racing, the rush of adrenaline a dizzying high that nothing else could compare to.

They left their bikes by the edge of the track, sitting down on the ground so that they could catch their breath.

Lying out on the grass, all covered in dirt and sweat, smiling and laughing as the rush of adrenaline faded away, Marc felt like nothing could ruin his good mood.

“Do you ever wonder what your soulmate is doing?” Alex was at that age when everything was about soulmates, and Marc wanted to scream every time that he mentioned it.

“People say that you can see them in your dreams, little glimpses of your future together.”

Marc rolled his eyes, but Alex just shoved him, he knew exactly how Marc felt about soulmates.

Alex and Tito carried on chatting away, both so excited by the idea of soulmates, but Marc wasn’t listening, he didn’t have time for that, all he wanted to do was race.

Marc closed his eyes, the smell of the damp earth grounding him, and he dreamt of one day racing against the great Valentino Rossi.

***

**_Qatar - 2008_ **

Valentino was excited to be back on the bike, it was a new year, and he had a new team mate.

Jorge.

He reminded Valentino of a younger version of himself, and he didn’t know how to feel about that.

The first time that they shook hands, Valentino had felt a shiver run down his spine, his scars burning as though old wounds were opening up again.

It made Valentino wonder if there was such a thing as an anti-soulmate, someone who was destined to cause him nothing but pain.

But he pushed it out of his mind, he had other things to worry about.

Like the fact that every time he was near Dani, he felt like his soul was calm, blessed by his presence, and he had to know if Dani was his soulmate, if they could heal each other’s wounds.

And Dani had a lot of injuries.

Valentino had doubted that anyone as short as him could handle the bigger bikes, but the first time that he saw Dani ride, he felt the raw talent that was flowing out of him. But talent didn’t stop them getting injured when the bike decided to throw them off like a bucking bull sprinting away at over a hundred miles per hour.

Every podium that they shared, Valentino made sure that he hugged Dani, but the leathers didn’t make it easy for skin-on-skin contact, and Valentino knew that it wasn’t just about the touch, that Dani had to feel the same way.

There were times when he wanted to tell Dani how he felt, but there was always something holding him back.

“You okay?” Uccio rested his hand on his shoulder, ducking down so that he could look into his eyes.

Valentino snapped out of his thoughts to see Uccio standing there with his helmet and gloves, ready to accompany him out to the grid.

“Yeah, just getting into the zone.” Valentino smiled, waving to the camera as though everything was fine.

He smiled at Dani on the way past, but he was too busy scowling at Jorge to notice him.

That was one thing they had in common.

***

**_Silverstone - 2008_ **

Marc felt like a god, standing on the podium as the champagne flowed, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Valentino Rossi standing in the crowd below, clapping for him.

He held his trophy a little higher, grinning as though he’d won the race, rather than coming third.

As he made his way back to the garage, a familiar face tapped him on the shoulder, and Marc stood staring, his mouth hanging open as he processed the fact that Valentino Rossi was standing in front of him.

“Congratulations on the podium, kid.”

“Thank you.” Marc blushed, his hero was talking to him, and he didn’t know what to say, so he just flapped his lips like a robot malfunctioning.

“You’re fast, I think you’ve got a real shot at making it all the way to the top.”

“Thank you, Mr Rossi.” Marc wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole, he sounded like such a kid, calling his hero ‘Mr Rossi’ like he was a teacher, rather than a fellow racer.

Valentino chuckled, a soft laugh that put him at ease as he knelt down in front of him, resting his hand on his shoulder and making Marc feel even shorter than he usually did.

“Call me Valentino, all my friends do.” Valentino smiled, waving goodbye as his long legs saw him sailing away down the paddock, no doubt back to his own garage to get ready for his race.

“Valentino,” Marc whispered, his heart racing as he gazed longingly into the distance.

He thought Marc was good enough to race in MotoGP one day, and he was going to do everything in his power to prove him right. To show the world that this skinny little kid could race among the best of them, and win.

***

**_Mugello - 2010_ **

Valentino cursed the fact that of all the races he could have been injured at, it had to be Mugello.

His home race, where the stands were swathed in yellow just for him, and he felt even more god-like than usual.

He put a brave face on it, and Uccio kissed at his scars, even though he’d found his soulmate, and it wasn’t him.

It was a sign to the universe that no matter who they thought he should be with, they were inseparable.

***

**_Phillip Island - 2011_ **

Watching the replay of Jorge’s accident had made him feel sick, Valentino had never liked blood, even though he was affectionately known as The Doctor, he was sure that he wouldn’t last a day working in a hospital.

Dani was lurking outside their garage, and Valentino leant in for a hug as Dani collapsed into his arms.

“Is he okay?”

“Jorge?”

“Yes, who else?” Dani stepped back, shaking his head as he held his hands out in exasperation, and Valentino tried to pull him back into a hug but he recoiled from his touch.

“I thought you didn’t like him.”

Dani groaned, his lips compressed as a tear ran down his cheek.

“I didn’t like all these feelings that I had for him, I didn’t want him to have power over me.” Dani sniffed, and Valentino wiped away his tear with his thumb.

“I’ll take you to the hospital.” Valentino wrapped his arm around Dani’s shoulder, the spark still there, but it was the same as with Uccio, just a faint echo of a soulmate.

They drove in silence, Dani wasn’t one for small talk, even at the best of times.

Sitting in the car park, Dani buried his head in his hands, and Valentino leant over to hug him, the gear stick pressing into his thigh as he stroked Dani’s back.

“What do I say to him? We’ve been avoiding each other for all these years.”

“Deep down in your soul, do you feel like he’s the one?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell him that.” Valentino kissed Dani’s forehead, hoping that the universe would reward his good deed by leading him to his soulmate.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“What are friends for?” Valentino sat watching as Dani walked into the hospital, standing tall as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and Valentino knew deep down in his soul that Dani and Jorge were meant to be.

*

Dani had waited outside Jorge’s room until all the nurses were gone, he knew that they had to be alone for them to have this conversation.

“Hi.”

“Didn’t expect you to come visit.”

“I…” Dani bit his lip, words seemed inadequate to express all the feelings that he had running through his head, and he reached out for Jorge’s uninjured hand, holding it tight as he felt sparks flying through his body, his scars glowing with energy as Jorge ripped the bandage off his finger, watching as the tip magically regrew.

Jorge flexed his finger, his mouth hanging open at the sight of it. “You? You’re my soulmate?”

“I’ve felt it for a very long time, but I didn’t know how to tell you.” Dani sniffed, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner, taken your pain away.”

“Sssh, it’s okay.” Jorge kissed away his tears, his soft lips like heaven against his own. “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

“I love you, soulmate.”

“I love you too, soulmate.”

*

Valentino hadn’t slept well, and the next day he strolled into the garage to see Jorge standing there, laughing and joking with his crew as he got ready to ride.

The sight of Jorge’s finger magically regrown, a gift from the gods, or whoever was in charge of this messed up soulmate arrangement, was like a punch to the heart.

Valentino had always thought that when the time was right, he would be the one kissing away Dani’s scars.

But fate had other ideas.

The big question now was, where was his soulmate, and when would he meet them?

***

**_Cervera - 2011_ **

Marc lay curled up on the bed, one eye covered with a patch, and the whole world looked wrong.

He’d tried to smile his way through it all, but here he was, not even eighteen, and his life was over.

Alex had tried to get him to talk about it, but he kept saying that he was fine.

He couldn’t even muster the effort to lie convincingly, and Alex reached out for his hand, but he snapped it away.

“Alex, just leave me alone.”

“No, I’m not leaving you alone like this, you need someone to comfort you.”

“Is this what you’ve been waiting to talk about? Soulmates?” Marc huffed, growling as Alex’s eyes were wide with fear.

“No, I’m just really worried about you and you won’t talk to me.” Alex sniffed, and Marc met his gaze, his big eyes already wet with tears as he rushed in to hug his baby brother.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you, I’m just so scared that I’ll never race again.”

“You will, because you’re a fighter, and I will be standing right by your side through it all.”

“I love you.” Alex let his lips hover over Marc’s injured eye, a gesture far more powerful than any words could ever be.

“I love you too.”

***

**_Qatar - 2012_ **

Valentino found himself aimlessly wandering through the paddock, signing the odd ticket and posing for photos.

A fan had snatched back the photo that he’d signed with such force that it had cut his finger, a razor-thin line of blood that he sucked at without thinking, regretting it the second that the metallic taste hit his tongue.

After that he avoided the busy areas, still not sure where he was going, he had nowhere in particular to be, and he ended up wandering around the edge of the track, away from the hustle and bustle of the paddock.

And then he saw a familiar face, one hand over his eye as he squinted into the distance.

“Hi, how are you doing, kid?” Valentino didn’t mean to startle him, and he felt guilty for a second, the urge to comfort him overwhelming.

“Better now that my eye is fixed.” Marc smiled, and Valentino felt relief flood through his veins, stepping closer as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Think you can win the title this year?”

“Definitely.” Marc grinned, and Valentino knew that he was already picturing it. “How about you?”

“I don’t know, the Ducati, she is like fate, wild and unpredictable.” Valentino laughed at his own joke as Marc smiled, leaning against the barrier as though he was at a photoshoot, and Valentino wondered how it was possible for someone to look so sexy without even trying. “I bet you wish that you’d found your soulmate, it would have made everything easier for you.”

“The bike, she is my soulmate.”

“I bet she is.” Valentino nodded, nudging Marc playfully when he felt his whole body tingle, the sensation concentrated around his scars and he looked down at his hand to see that the small paper cut was gone.

He stared at his hand for a second, running his finger over where the cut had been only minutes ago.

“Are you okay?” Marc looked up at him, his eyes scanning his face for any clue as to what was wrong with him.

“Yes.” Valentino gazed into his eyes, lost in them, so warm and open as though if he looked hard enough he could see directly into Marc’s soul.

And then Valentino’s phone buzzed, Uccio asking where he was, and Marc glanced back over at the garages, biting on his lip as he awkwardly fidgeted on the spot.

“I should be going before my dad gets worried.” Marc patted him on the arm as he walked away, leaving Valentino weak at the knees, the barrier all that was keeping him upright.

_I think you’re my soulmate. I’ve been waiting for this day for so long, but now it’s here I have no idea what to do with these feelings._

***

**_Cervera - 2012_ **

Marc stumbled into his room, well, the bedroom that he shared with his brother, and he froze when he saw Alex lying out on the bed, surrounded by sheets of paper.

His date, whose name he couldn’t remember even then, froze when she saw his little brother, her eyes darting between them as though it was a trap.

“Alex, can you study somewhere else? Please?”

Alex groaned, shaking his head as he gathered up his things, and the way that his footsteps thudded down the stairs said everything about his mood.

But the damage had already been done.

“I don’t want to have sex if your little brother is going to be listening to us.”

“I’ll turn the music up.”

The look of disgust was a new one on Marc, and he shrugged, which was clearly the wrong response.

“I’m going home.”

She didn’t even say goodbye, heading for the door as fast as her heels would allow, and Marc rested his forehead against the door frame, his poster of Valentino Rossi staring down at him.

He knew that Valentino wouldn’t mope over someone, there were plenty more people out there for him to have fun with.

And he intended to have as much fun as he possibly could.

Marc slunk down the stairs to see Alex sitting on the floor with his notes scattered around him.

“Two minutes, that’s fast, even for you.” Alex raised an eyebrow, a cheeky grin on his face as Marc jumped over the back of the sofa, sending dust flying everywhere as he landed.

Alex coughed, and Marc mumbled his apologies, resting his hand on Alex’s shoulder as his breathing evened out.

“She didn’t want to have sex with you listening.”

Alex held up his headphones, and Marc nodded, not that he cared if Alex had heard them.

“You should be waiting for your soulmate.”

Marc compressed his lips, he couldn’t understand people’s obsession with finding their soulmate, or why everyone assumed that he wanted to find them.

“I’m a grown up-“

“Just.” Alex stuck his tongue out and Marc gave him a playful shove.

“And I can do what I want.” Marc lay back on the sofa, staring at the stain on the ceiling that had been there for years, after Alex had thrown him a can of cola, and he’d dropped it, sending an eruption of sticky syrup everywhere.

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. I’m going to be racing in MotoGP next year.”

“Don’t you want someone to heal all of your scars?”

“I don’t need anyone to fix me.”

Alex sighed, and Marc knew that tone, he didn’t agree, but he didn’t have the energy to fight about it.

Marc flicked on the tv, re-watching the race from the weekend. He was going to finally get his chance to race against Valentino Rossi.

***

**_Qatar - 2013_ **

Valentino had to know if Marc was his soulmate, and fate handed him the perfect opportunity. Marc was on the podium in his first ever MotoGP race, and he was going to be up there with him.

Parc ferme was the perfect chance for lots of hugs and physical affection, and then he could know once and for all if they were really soulmates.

He hugged and squeezed Marc as much as he could, stroking his face and kissing his cheek, and Valentino felt sparks flying through his body.

But the scar on Marc’s hand was still there, taunting him with its stubborn refusal to be healed.

Valentino smiled, but inside he was crying.

Marc wasn’t his soulmate, and yet every time they were near he felt like he had the power to heal him, to take his pain away.

How could the universe tease him like this?

*

Marc felt like a god, his first MotoGP race, and his first MotoGP podium.

And his hero was going to be on the podium with him.

Getting a hug from Valentino was an unexpected bonus, and the rush was so intense that he felt little shocks of static electricity.

It was the best feeling in the world.

If only he’d paid attention in school, he would have known what all those feelings really meant.

***

**_Qatar – 2017_ **

Valentino smiled, the start of a new season always made him feel good, the world so full of hope and possibilities.

He strolled through the paddock feeling like a god, but then an actual Greek god came wandering his way, smiling as he walked up to him.

“Hey.”

“Hey, world champion.”

Marc’s smile made Valentino feel squishy inside, and he reached out to shake his hand, keeping a firm grip of Marc as he stared at the scar on his hand.

“Can I have my hand back?” Marc laughed, the noise always jarring, like a chainsaw roaring into action. “I’ve got to go meet Alex.”

“Sure.” Valentino smiled to hide his disappointment, Marc’s scar stubbornly staring back at him.

“I’ll see you around.”

“Bye, babychamp.” Valentino went to wave goodbye, but he ended up frozen with one hand held out, his eyes scanning for where his cat had bitten him.

But there was no bite.

Marc had healed his injuries. Again.

*

Valentino watched as Luca sped around the track, so proud of his baby brother, but that wasn’t the only reason he was hanging out this far away from the garages.

“Why did you want to meet out here?” Uccio smiled, his cheeks flushed pink from walking around the track, but Valentino wanted to be far away from everyone else while he had this conversation.

Valentino took a deep breath, he’d never kept secrets from Uccio before, they told each other everything, in detail.

But this secret felt like it could destroy their friendship.

Valentino shivered, and Uccio offered him his fleece, he seemed to radiate heat, and there was something comforting about being surrounded by his warmth.

He hurried to pull the fleece on, handing Uccio his, and he smiled as Uccio zipped it up.

“I didn’t think that would fit you.” Valentino snorted in laughter, and Uccio shook his head.

“We can’t all be lanky fuckers like you.” Uccio chuckled, but his smile faded when he saw that Valentino wasn’t laughing with him. “So, come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I think I’ve found my soulmate.”

“Cool, who is it?”

“Marc.”

“Marquez?” Uccio’s disgust was clear for all to see, and Valentino felt his heart pound, he didn’t want to have to choose between his soulmate and his best friend.

Valentino compressed his lips, nodding as he leant against the barrier, taking a deep breath just so he could exhale his frustration.

“If he told you that, he’s just doing it to mess with your head.” Uccio waved his hands, the gestures frantic as Valentino shook his head.

“No. He had no idea, he seems oblivious to it all.”

“What?” Uccio stepped closer, if it was anyone else Valentino would have assumed they were looking for a fight.

“When he came back, after he injured his eye, we talked for a bit, and when we touched, it felt like I’d been electrocuted.” Valentino shivered at the memory of it. “It was before we were rivals.”

“That’s it, some static electricity and you think that you’re soulmates with your worst enemy?”

“And today, we shook hands, and now look.” Valentino pointed to his hand, sure that he sounded crazy. “The cat bit me but now its gone.”

Uccio shook his head, and Valentino could tell that he didn’t believe him.

Valentino bit his lip, if he talked any more he was going to end up crying at the side of the track, wondering why he’d spent five years avoiding the very thing that he said he wanted more than anything else in the world.

“Forget it, I shouldn’t have told you.”

And with that, Valentino walked off, yanking at the zip of the fleece so that he could be free of Uccio’s scent.

*

Luca took one look at him as he walked into the motorhome, and he came rushing over, catching Valentino as he fell into his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Luca wrapped himself around Valentino, stroking his back as he waited for him to stop crying for long enough to speak.

“I’m meant to be the one comforting you.”

“I’m not the one crying on the floor.” Luca sniffed, cradling his head against the crook of his neck as he gently rocked him. “Tell me all about it.”

“I think I’ve found my soulmate.”

“Who?” Luca sat back so that he could look into his eyes, and Valentino slumped back down against him, emotionally drained before the conversation had even started.

“Marc.”

“Marquez?” Luca gasped, compressing his lips as his eyes went wide.

“Yep…”

“That is some coincidence.”

“I know, of all the people on the planet, why him?” Valentino took a deep breath as Luca wiped away his tears with his thumb, allowing Valentino to see clearly.

Luca’s scars were gone, and Valentino tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, looking for the scar on his stomach as Luca laughed, he had always been ticklish.

“You found your soulmate and you didn’t tell me?” Valentino tried to act mad, but Luca only laughed more.

“Now, we’re even.” Luca stuck his tongue out, and Valentino felt the lump in his throat returning.

“I’m going to get a shower, and then you have to tell me everything.” Valentino smiled, his role as big brother was restored, and it felt like all was right with the world.

Well, everything except for the fact that his best friend hated him, and his soulmate had no idea that they were destined to be together.

*

Twenty minutes later, Valentino was curled up on the sofa with Luca, both of them eating pizza that they shouldn’t be, as Luca dodged the question of who his soulmate was.

“You’re not going to believe me…”

“Try me.” Valentino was sure that there was nothing Luca could say that would surprise him, but he was wrong.

“Alex Marquez.”

“Please tell me it’s someone else with the same name and not Marc’s little brother.”

Luca shrugged, holding his arms out as though he was waiting for a large box to magically appear in his hands.

“When did it happen? How?” Valentino tried to keep the surprise off his face, but from the way that Luca hung his head, he’d clearly failed.

“It was at Mugello last year…”

*

Luca felt invincible, it was his home race and the podium was there for the taking.

And then a blue blur had wiped him out, sending them both flying into the gravel.

He was so mad for an instant, the marshals pulling him away before he could start a fight, and then he felt it. A spark of energy so intense that every hair stood on end, right at the same time as he managed to get close enough to shove Alex.

Even with his gloves on he could feel that they were meant to be, that Alex was his destiny.

But it couldn’t be, of all the people in the world, his soulmate had to be the one person that he couldn’t be with.

Watching the race was torturous, not just because he was watching instead of racing, but because Alex was still out there, and he had to wait to talk to him.

He lurked outside the Marquez motorhome, hiding in the shadows so that the guards didn’t see him, and he waited until he saw lights before knocking on the window of what he hoped was Alex’s bedroom.

Alex looked confused, glancing around to check that Luca was alone before opening the window.

Luca climbed in, knowing that no Italian was going to be allowed through the front door.

“I’m sorry about what happened.” Alex hung his head, his hands clasped in front of his chest.

Luca reached out so that he could trace his fingers over the scar on Alex’s elbow, Alex gasping as the scar faded in front of their eyes, both of them staring at each other as they realised what it all meant.

“You’re my soulmate?” Alex brushed his fingers over a bruise on Luca’s arm, his skin fading back to his normal ghost white complexion as they both bit at their lip.

Luca nodded, both of them standing in silence as the world faded away, their hearts beating as one.

Alex was the first to blink, his lips crashing into Luca’s with such force that it took his breath away, his knees buckling from under him as the sparks flew through his body. Alex’s hands on his hips were all that was holding Luca up as deepened the kiss, stroking at the back of Alex’s neck as he felt the energy flow between them.

They tumbled on to the small bed, barely big enough for the two of them, but that wasn’t a problem with Alex lying on top of him, kissing at every scar that he could find.

Luca broke the kiss, frantically tugging off his clothes with such force that Alex was going to have new grazes to kiss better, and Alex did the same, both of them grinning as the clothes disappeared.

Alex paused, making Luca blush as he dragged his eyes over him, but Alex was just working out where to kiss first, starting with the scar on his stomach. A fight with a tree that the tree had won, its branch snapping and letting Luca fall to the ground, but only after the other branches had got a few punches in on the way down.

Luca gasped as Alex licked and kissed at his scar, his hand resting at the top of his thigh as Luca’s cock twitched.

“Do you have any scars here?” Alex’s fingers trailed along his cock, his grin devilish as he licked his lips, and Luca nodded, Alex diving in without hesitation, surrounding his sensitive cock with his warm mouth.

Just the sight of him with his lips stretched around his hard cock had Luca on the brink of orgasm, running his fingers over Alex’s skin just to see him gasp in pleasure, his cock muffling his moans as he sucked away.

It was all too much, the bliss of finding his soulmate combined with the sight of Alex stretched out in front of him, greedily sucking at his cock. Alex smiled as Luca shuddered, his muscles tense as he came with a jolt, Alex swallowing it all down before slumping down on to the bed with a smile on his face.

“Fuck, that felt amazing.” Alex traced his fingers over a pox mark, grinning as it faded, and Luca couldn’t help but smile.

“Let me catch my breath and I’ll return the favour.”

*

Luca blushed at the memory of it. “And then… grown up hugs.”

Valentino snorted in laughter, shaking his head as Luca buried his face in his hands.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We didn’t tell anyone, with all the stuff going on with you and Marc we thought it would be best to wait until all the drama had died down.” Luca looked up at the ceiling, deliberately avoiding Valentino’s gaze. “I guess we don’t have to hide anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you and Marc are soulmates then your rivalry is over, right?”

“I haven’t told Marc yet, he has no idea.” Valentino rested his hand on Luca’s arm, squeezing it gently as he looked into his eyes. “You can’t tell anyone, not even Alex, not until I figure out what I’m going to do.”

“I promise.” Luca drew a cross over his heart with his fingers, and Valentino leant in for a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

“Thank you, for everything.”

***

**_Mugello - 2017_ **

The news was everywhere, Valentino Rossi was going to miss his home race after a training accident, and Marc felt strange.

Injuries were never nice, and he wouldn’t wish them upon his worst enemy, but they were part of the job.

But this was a different kind of strange, as though something was wrong, but he couldn’t figure out what.

He’d eaten, and got enough sleep, and Alex seemed happy enough.

So, why didn’t he feel right?

His leg ached and there was a pain in his chest that he couldn’t remember the cause of, although he’d crashed that many times that he had a lot of aches and pains for someone who was just twenty-four years old.

Marc was pacing around his motorhome when someone banged on his door, their anger clear, and he paused for a second before realising that he was alone, and it wouldn’t take anyone long to get into the motorhome if they really wanted to.

He shivered as his hand rested on the handle, and he pulled open the door with such speed that he nearly hit himself in the face with it.

“What do you want?”

Uccio balled his hand up into a fist, and just as Marc was about to slam the door in his face, he relaxed, his hands covering his mouth as though he was keeping the words from escaping his lips.

“I need you to come and heal Valentino.”

“Me? I’m not a doctor?”

“You’re his soulmate and you can fix him.”

“I’m not his soulmate.”

“He says you are, and he would never lie to me.”

“What? Is this some kind of joke?” Marc shook his head, he’d never have thought that Valentino could sink this low. “I thought we were friends again, and then he pulls something like this.”

“It’s not a joke.” Uccio dropped down to his knees, his hands together as though he was praying. “I wouldn’t be here if I had any other options, but you have to help him.”

Uccio kneeling in front of him was one of the few things he thought he’d never see with his own eyes.

Marc shook his head, but the pain in his chest was only getting worse, and at least this way Valentino couldn’t accuse him of not coming just to hurt him.

*

The drive out to Valentino’s ranch was long and boring, made worse by the fact that Uccio kept talking, incessantly wittering on about soulmates and how Valentino knew they were meant to be together.

None of it felt right, he felt like he was wandering into a trap, and yet he had to see for himself that they weren’t soulmates.

But the closer he got, the less sure he was.

Uccio dumped him in the driveway before reversing off at speed, stranding him in the middle of nowhere.

Marc shook his head, hoping that it wasn’t all for nothing, and he felt his skin tingle as though someone had rubbed menthol all over him.

He looked around, the place no longer seemed magical to him, last time he was here he still worshipped Valentino, but now, he knew that he was just another rider.

The front door was unlocked, and a cat bolted out as he stepped in, disappearing off into the distance as Marc crept into the house.

“Uccio?”

“No, it’s me.” Marc followed the sound of Valentino’s voice through to the living room, and he stood frozen by the door, shocked by the sight of him.

He looked pale, the only colour to his skin the bags under his eyes, and he winced as he sat forward, his leg propped up on a chair.

“What are you doing here?” Valentino clutched at his side, the exact place where Marc’s chest felt tight.

“Uccio was very insistent.” Marc compressed his lips, glancing around to check that it wasn’t some kind of elaborate prank.

“He told you?” Valentino let his head fall back, his curls the only part of him that was still bouncy.

“You think we’re soulmates. But we’re not even friends anymore.”

Anymore. That one word stabbed Valentino in the heart, they’d been friends and then he’d thrown it all away.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? You were my hero and then I realised that you’re just a petty little man.”

“Yes.” Valentino hung his head, compressing his lips before speaking again. “I’m petty, and stubborn, and selfish, and jealous. But deep down I feel like I could be good for you, and you could be good for me.”

Marc snorted in laughter. “So that’s it, I just pretend that the past never happened and kiss away all your scars?”

Valentino looked up at him, the light hitting his eyes at such an angle that it looked like they were glowing, and Marc found himself reaching out to stroke the side of his face.

Marc jumped back, his hand trembling as he felt conflicted, a little voice inside his head telling him to do it, to kiss Valentino and heal him.

“Wait, if you’ve got a plate in your leg then you don’t want me touching you.”

“They wanted to fit a plate but I told them no, that my soulmate would heal me.”

“How can you have so much faith in me?”

“Because I can feel it here.” Valentino pointed at his heart, and Marc exhaled slowly, stepping closer as he reached out for Valentino’s hand.

Static electricity sparked between their fingers, Marc feeling like a god bestowing life, and Valentino let his dressing gown fall open, watching with wide eyes as the wound on his leg started to heal.

“We’re really soulmates.” Marc slumped down on the sofa next to Valentino, stroking the side of his face as they stared into each other’s eyes. “I’ve always felt drawn to you, but I thought it was just hero worship.”

Valentino pressed a finger to Marc’s lips, they could talk later, but now, he just wanted the pain to stop.

He leant in for a kiss, Marc’s eyes falling shut as their noses touched, making them both smile as the healing energy surged through his veins. Marc could feel the aches and pains fading away, all the injuries that had never healed properly gone in an instant.

“Is your leg healed enough to make it to the bed?” Marc grinned, his hair sticking up as though he had horns, and Valentino took his hand, dragging him towards the bed.

Valentino lay out on the bed, not trusting his newly-healed leg to support him, and Marc stripped off with such speed that Valentino could have sworn he missed his calling as a stripper.

Marc looked down, tracing his fingers over the remaining scars.

“Come here, let me kiss those away.” Valentino grinned as he spread his legs, making room for Marc as he crawled on to the bed, kissing his way along each leg, delighting in the way that the static electricity made his leg hairs stand on end.

“Your lips are even softer than they look.”

Marc blushed, he couldn’t believe that Valentino had been thinking about his lips, and Marc found the feeling of his soft skin against his lips so addictive that he licked and kissed at every bit of free skin, watching in fascination as the smaller scars evaporated without a trace.

“I’m going to kiss you all better.” Marc grinned as he nestled between Valentino’s legs, making sure to be gentle with his injured leg, one hand stroking his knee as the other rested at the top of his thigh, his thumb stroking at his balls as they tensed in anticipation, Valentino letting out a needy moan as he begged for more.

“Don’t stop.”

“I’m only just getting started.” Marc bit his lip as he looked up at Valentino, his pupils blown and his body responding so beautifully to his every touch.

The bond between them made Marc feel like all of his senses were cranked up to maximum, the faint citrus scent of Valentino’s shower gel reminding him of lazy summer days as the smell of sex hung in the air.

Marc froze for a second, his mind catching up with it all, he had actually found his soulmate, the one person that could take away all of his pain, that he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

“Are you okay, bambino?” Valentino stroked his hair, dragging him up into a messy kiss as their hard cocks rubbed together.

Valentino’s tongue darted into his mouth, his hand curling around the back of his neck as little shocks flew though his body, making his breath hitch as his cock leaked, smearing a trail of wetness over Valentino’s abs, the healing sparks shimmering over his skin.

“Your kisses are like heaven.” Valentino sighed, relaxing under his touch as Marc trailed the kisses lower, licking and nipping at Valentino’s collarbones as he shuddered in pleasure, arching his hard cock against Marc.

“I never knew this could feel so good.” Marc ground down against Valentino, making him clutch at the sheets as his eyes fell closed, and Marc worked his way down to Valentino’s hard cock, kissing every inch of skin just to make sure that he took away all of his pain.

His speed was both a blessing and a curse, and he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer with Valentino whimpering and gasping underneath him. Marc spat into his hand, Valentino shuddering as Marc reached down to hold both of their cocks, his long fingers fitting around them perfectly, and he stared into Valentino’s eyes as he jerked them off with rough strokes.

The energy surged between them, white spots floating in front of Marc’s eyes as his cock pulsed and spurted, spilling hot come over Valentino’s cock, and he had just enough strength to give him one last stroke, a string of obscenities falling from Valentino’s lips as he came.

“Fuck, that was amazing.”

Marc slumped down against him, his breathing ragged as he stroked all of Valentino’s pristine skin, his moles the only marks left on his body, and Marc traced between them with his finger.

“All healed?” Marc’s chest heaved as he cuddled in, staring up at the debauched mess that was his soulmate.

“I think I might need some more kisses, just to make sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
